


they're right outside the door and no one knows

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Desperation, Established Relationship, Filthy, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank gets a text from Connor at work and they spend their break the same way they usually do.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 38





	they're right outside the door and no one knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyAllister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/gifts).



> takes place in @just_call_me_alli on twitter's hankcon coffee shop au.  
> title from the song 'shame' by mitski.

Hank was digging through the terminal at his desk, deep in thought, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had a specific vibration for Connor and he scrambled to open the notification. Hank blinked at the text for a moment, which just read ''Now,' before the realization hit him and he practically jumped out of his seat.

Jeffrey was used to this shit by now, Hank knew, so he just jabbed a thumb in the direction of the exit and Jeffrey waved him off.

Hank had trouble maintaining focus as he drove to the damned coffee shop he'd quickly grown to love, pants tightening as his mind wandered elsewhere. Connor was distracting as it was, but the commanding tone of Connor's text drove Hank a little more than mad. He heard the damn vibration next to him, Connor, of course. Connor, who would probably have something to say about texting and driving if not for the circumstances. 

"Hurry." Connor's text read and Hank watched in horror as an attachment sent.

It was Connor looking directly into the camera with dark eyes, LED burning fuchsia and face tinged blue in the dim lighting of the abandoned freezer. Hank looked further down at the image, having time since he was at a light, and his breath caught when he saw Connor's hard-on through the damn apron, just looking directly at him.

"Fuck!" He swore as he heard a car honk from behind, driving quickly when he realized the light had turned green.

When he finally got to the café, he didn't bother with formalities and Simon gave him a brief look– disappointment, maybe, but the lieutenant didn't care enough to analyze it– before returning to conversation with whoever it was in line.

Hank got past the staff door and all but slammed open the door to the abandoned freezer, and sure enough, there was Connor.

Fuck. There was Connor.

Connor's hips jerked at an uneven pace, his bright pink LED like a fucking strobe-light flashing and brightening up the dim room. He was breathing heavily and Hank swore he caught his own name as he neared Connor. Neither of them spoke but they both made eye contact, maybe for about two seconds, before Connor quite literally jumped onto Hank.

"Oh, shit, baby," Hank said as Connor attacked his neck with bruising kisses. "You really just couldn't wait for me, mm?"

"No," Connor growled and Hank's cock jumped in excitement at the change in character. "Need you now."

Connor's hands, usually delicate, slipped underneath his jeans and cupped his ass. Hank gasped and desperately pressed Connor closer, seeking out more friction and getting as he desired when Connor matched his pace.

"Did I excite you, Hank?" Connor asked into Hank's ear and Hank shivered.

"Yes, fuck," Hank said, voice tight. "Missed a fuckin- Nnh, missed a light cause of you."

"Glad to hear it," Connor said and a groan followed. Hank let out a shaky breath in agreement as he felt one of Connor's cold fingers brush past his hole, though he knew they didn't have time.

Connor instead went in to kiss Hank and it was almost violent the way Connor pulled Hank into him and bit at his lip.

"Mmh, such a good boy, Hank," Connor praised against Hank's bruised lips, hands now settling in Hank's hair as they rutted against one another, shameless in the sounds they made. The two of them could hardly stay standing with their quick pace, grinding against each other in desperation. 

It wasn't long before they were spent, making a mess as usual, but Connor had snuck a couple of tissue boxes from storage and it wasn't hard to get cleaned up.

"Do you think we maybe shouldn't do this?" Connor asked a few minutes later, looking up from where he was leaning on Hank with an amused glint in his eye.

"Ha, funny joke, Connor," Hank rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Connor's LED. Connor laughed quietly with him and they spent the minutes left of their break holding each other.


End file.
